favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Splendid Triple Feature!!!
Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Splendid Triple Feature!!! (映画　Go！プリンセスプリキュア Go! Go!! 豪華3本立て!! Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gōka Sanbon Date!!!?)is the 18th movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on October 31, 2015. Info *Series:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Air Date:October 31,2015 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreams are the Path to the Future (Movie Ver.) Summary The movie will be divided into three parts. The title of the stories are as follows: *The Pumpkin Kingdom's Treasure - The girls will rescue a kidnapped princess. *Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night. - The Kingdom of Night lost its daytime, and the Pretty Cure fight alongside the Kingdom of Night's Princess Refi to take back daytime. *Cure Flora and The Vain Mirror - It will feature super-deformed characters. Cure Flora will interact with a playful spirit that dwells within a mirror. Synopsis The Pumpkin Kingdom's Treasure Good day! I am Haruka Haruno! We went to a fairyland country called Pumpkin Kingdom! However, the princess of the country was found to be missing!! Who did this exactly...!? To regain the future of the Pumpkin Kingdom, we have to rescue the princess!! Everyone use the power of the Miracle Princess Light!! Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night We are than flown to a country known as the Pumpkin Kingdom, which is sentenced with an eternal nighttime by darkness! And to regain daytime, we have to find a key on a hill known as the Miracle Light! If you do not lose hope, then your wish will absolutely come true! Now everyone, combine your power to bring back Pumpkin Kingdom's light! Cure Flora and The Mischievous Mirror An excited Cure Flora is holding nice hair ornaments in her hands. As she carefully opens the hair ornaments, a curtain immediately opens up, resulting in Cure Flora coughing away the dust. When the dust settles down, a mirror is seen before her but the Cure Flora in the mirror is making a strange face....What? Inside the mirror, there is something strange?? "Cure Flora" and "Cure Flora inside the mirror"! This is a fun story about a mysterious mirror! Characters *'Haruka Haruno '(春野はるか Haruno Haruka?)/ Cure Flora (キュアフローラ Kyua Furōra?) The main protagonist of the series. A 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme color is pink. *'Minami Kaido ' (海藤みなみ Kaidō Minami?)/ Cure Mermaid (キュアマーメイド Kyua Māmeido?) One of the main protagonist of the series. Refering to herself as "Academy's Princess". A 14 year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme color is blue. *'Kirara Amanogawa ' (天ノ川きらら Amanogawa Kirara?)/ Cure Twinkle (キュアトゥインクル Kyua To~uinkuru?) One of the main protagonist of the series. A 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme color is yellow. *'Towa Akagi '(紅城トワ Towa?)/ Cure Scarlet (キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto?) One of the main protagonist of the series and also known as the Princess of Despair. A 13 years old girl wearing a mask and playing a violin. She has black Dress Up Key that allow her to insert it to the Three Musketeers to increase their powers along with the Zetsuborgs. It was revealed that she is Kanata's sister named Towa. She used the fourth Princess Perfume to transform into a dark Princess Pretty Cure named Black Princess. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. *'Puff' (パフ Pafu?) A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. *'Aroma' (アロマ Aroma?) A bird-like fairy. He's Puff's older brother. He and Puff fled from their home world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. *'Miss Shamour' (ミスシャムール Misu Shamūru?) A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. She acts as the Cures' mentor. *'Kuroro' (クロロ Kuroro?) One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance of a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. He is said to be the strongest and "number one" in the Three Musketeers. He takes the leadership of Dyspear and assumes his adult-aged form. *'Yui Nanase' (七瀬 ゆい Nanase Yui?) Haruka's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. *'Panpururu' (パンプルル姫 Panpururu Hime?) A princess of the Pumpkin Kingdom. *'Refi' (レフィ Refi?) Night Kingdom's Princess. *'Night Pumpkin' (ナイトパンプキン Naito Panpukin?) A guard of Pumpkin Kingdom. *'Warp' (ウォープ U~ōpu?) Pumpkin Kingdom's minister. *(ナイトパンプキン Naito Panpukin?) Pumpkin Kingdom's guard. *'Pumpkin King' (王様 Ou-sama?) Pumpkin Kingom's ruler and Panpururu's father. *'Pumpkin Queen' (お妃様 Okisaki-sama?) Pumpkin Kingdom's ruler and Panpururu's mother. *'Pan' (パン Pan?), Puu (プウ Puu?) and Kin (キン Kin?) Pumpkin Kingdom's fairies. Trivia *Unlike the other movies in the franchise, this movie will have three parts in it. Each containing a different story. **The movie is also the first to contain a short story. *The CGI used in the second part of the movie is the same as the CGI used in the second ending theme of Go! Princess Pretty Cure, Dreams are the Path to the Future. *''Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night'' is the second instance where a Cure is seen in her civilian form (and in school uniform) in CGI. The first to do this is Heartcatch Pretty Cure's first ending,Heartcatch☆Paradise!. *The movie has pumpkin themes which is interesting because the movie will be released on October 31, which is the date of Halloween, since pumpkins are symbols for Halloween. *Despite being being placed as the last part on the website, "Cure Flora and the Mischievous Mirror" is actually actually the first part, followed by "The Pumpkin Kingdom's Treasure" and "Pretty Cure and Refi's Wonder Night!". Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Anime Category:Film